List of names
is drawn from the list of full names.]] :This page lists removed and used names in the game files. For the type of document information, see Names. The game generates names for entrants by choosing or combining them from five premade lists of names, which were put together from over 27,000 names submitted online. There are two lists for first names, one for male and another for female entrants. A name drawn from one of them is combined with a last name from a separate list. There are also two lists of full names, one for females, one for males. Some of the names in the release version were removed later. See the section below for a list of names that do not appear in versions 1.0.34 and later. Removed names The release version (1.0.33) of Papers, Please contained several names that were later removed. Before the initial release, people could submit their information to the developer online to have their name appear in the game. Some of the submissions contained copyrighted character names, names of celebrities, and names that were otherwise seen as inappropriate and were removed in versions 1.0.34, 1.0.35, 1.0.38, 1.0.41 and 1.1.60. Celebrities, public figures *Faye Hunter - bass player in Let's Active *Imran Khan - Indian actor or Pakistani politician *Misha Krug - resembles Mikhail Krug, a deceased Russian singer *Czeslaw Milosz - Polish Nobel prize winner for literature *Nana Mizuki - Japanese singer and songwriter *Nikita Nipone - Argentinian singer *Viktor Orban - the prime minister of Hungary *Anita Sarkeesian - Canadian-American feminist, media critic and blogger *Michelle Schumacher - American actress, wife of J.K. Simmons *Andrew Watson - British Guianese football player or Canadian politician Copyrighted names *Eric Weiss - a field agent from Alias *Anna Dewiit - resembles Anna DeWitt from BioShock *Brigid Tenenbaum - from BioShock *Lenina Crowne - a hatchery worker in Brave New World *Katerina Ivanova - resembles Katerina Ivanovna from The Brothers Karamazov by Dostoyevsky *Lena Golovach - from F 63.9 Maladie d'amour *Muki Hatsune - resembles Hatsune Miku, a synthesizer application by Crypton Future Media *Rin Katawa - resembles Rin Tezuka from Katawa Shoujo *Jebediah Kerman - a kerbonaut from Kerbal Space Program *Tristy Yordleva - resembles Tristana, a champion in League of Legends whose race is Yordle *Nidalee Hecar - combination of Nidalee and Hecarim, champions in League of Legends *Jane Shepard - default name for a new female character in Mass Effect *Nastasha Romanenko - a Ukrainian weapons analyst from Metal Gear *Olga Gurlukovna - resembles Olga Gurlukovich from Metal Gear *Eridan Ampora - from MS Paint Adventures/HomeStuck *Kanaya Maryam - from MS Paint Adventures/HomeStuck *Aradiga Medigo - similar to Aradia Megido from MS Paint Adventures/HomeStuck *Terezi Pyrope - from MS Paint Adventures/HomeStuck *Aranea Serket - from MS Paint Adventures/HomeStuck *Miwako Sakurada - from Paradise Kiss *Maya Amano - from Megami Tensei franchise *Feta Salakys - resembles Salakis, a goat cheese and feta brand sold in Europe *Quan Ur - race in Star Control *Seyrah Kerrigan - resembles Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft *Makise Kurisu - from Steins;Gate *Vladimir Taltos - resembles Vlad Taltos, an assassin in the novels by Steven Brust *Sockston Hales - resembles Saxton Hale (and Sackston Hale achievement) from Team Fortress 2 *Suwako Moriya - from the Touhou Project *Tokiko Lorelei - a combination of Tokiko and Mystia Lorelei from Touhou project *Kira Argounova - the fictional protagonist in Ayn Rand's anticommunist book We The Living Other removed names *Ripuli Paskana - 'fucked up diarrhoea' in Finnish *Reva Perspillu - 'cunt arsepussy' in Finnish *Kurwa Mudakinska - kurwa is a Polish translation of fuck or slur against sex workers. In Russian, the word mudak is roughly equivalent to 'asshole' or 'dickhead'. *Andela Bullox - the last name is pronounced like bollocks. The name is also similar to Angela Bullox, a Canadian-born artist. *Marwana Sigarits - pronounced like marijuana cigarettes *Anna Fender - pronounced like an offender *Jorge Nitales - if mispronounced terribly, sounds like your genitals. Additionally, the "ge" in "Jorge" and the surname together form the word "genitales", which is the Spanish for 'Genitals'. *Ivan Chesnokov - a poster or a troll on various firearms forums *Rulon Oboev - a parody name of a Chechen terrorist in Russian. Literally 'bolt of wallpaper.' *Janusz Pavulon - derogatory name for Pope John Paul II (Polish: Jan Paweł II); may also be a reference to a 2002 scandal in Poland, where ambulance crews have been found to murder patients with the drug Pavulon in exchange for bribes from funeral facilities. *Wilma Fickena - German word ficken means 'fuck' in English, also pronounced like "Will mal ficken", literally meaning 'I want to fuck'. *Ahmed Skovorodka - an Arabic male first name paired with a Slavic female form of last name. *Pamela Chu - when written surname first, becomes chúpamela, Spanish for 'blow me'. *Golovach Lena - a wordplay in Russian, similar to 'I.M. Wiener'. *Timina Govovna *Oscar Hilton *Veniamin Lenetska *Alma Marcela - near to al mamársela, usually "Alma Marcela Baila de Alegria" (al mamarsela baila de alegria), arranged correctly in english "While blowing him, he dances happily" it's a fake name used mostly to joke around naive people. *Svyatoslav Omaroviya *Yuksel Karatatar *Shalava Kancialina - both Russian: the first name is a slur for sex workers; the second, 'cum' Full names in 1.1.60 In alphabetical order by the first name. Hit CTRL + F (command + F on Mac) to search. Separate names in 1.1.60 The first names are in alphabetical order. The last names are in the order they appear in in the game files. This means that they are loosely grouped by their national/ethnic origin. Since many Slavic family names have different forms depending on gender, the last names column contains names with two variants separated by /. Trivia The multi-ethnic character of the countries in the various game versions might be a nod to the ethnic diversity among East European countries, the USSR, the Post-Soviet states, or China. __FORCETOC__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lists